


Something different

by littlemoment



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Zelda Spellman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment
Summary: Background infos:- You’re not a witch- You know nothing about witches and that they live among you- You only know the Spellmans by hearsay (Sabrina, obviously)- You’re working in the cinema





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background infos:  
> \- You’re not a witch  
> \- You know nothing about witches and that they live among you  
> \- You only know the Spellmans by hearsay (Sabrina, obviously)  
> \- You’re working in the cinema

1~

It was random, really random. You were in the supermarket to buy your groceries, when you bumped into someone. You dropped your fruits and said „Oh shit, I’m so sorry.“ „No, I should apologize. I ran into you.“ You looked up and locked your eyes with impossible green eyes. They took your breath away. The woman knelt down and lifted your fruits up. „Here“ she handed you the food. “Thank you” you stuttered. “You’re welcome” she said. She started walking away and you quickly said “I’m Y/N, by the way.” The woman turned and said “I’m Zelda, Zelda Spellman.”  
“Like Sabrina Spellman?” you asked. Zelda nodded and told you “Yes, she’s my niece. You know her?” “Oh yes I know Sabrina. I’m working at the cinema. She’s such a lovely and beautiful young lady, got it probably from her aunt.” Your eyes widened at what you just said. Zelda was nonetheless a stranger to you and normally you couldn’t even look someone in the eyes. Zelda smiled at you. “Really? What do you mean?” “Well, I think you’re really beautiful.”  
There was something about Zelda, that you couldn’t understand. Something that draws you in like a moth to light.  
Zelda just smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in your bed and tried to read your book, but couldn’t focus on the letters. Your mind wandered off to a certain redhead. Those eyes fascinated you and not only that, but also her complete appearance. You felt, as if you were under a spell. But witches don’t exist, do they?   
You put your book aside and lie down. You tried to catch some sleep, but you know you wouldn’t get any sleep. After a few minutes you stood up and grabbed your clothes. You went outside and walked to the woods.   
The woods were always your favorite place. There was some special place, were the trees formed a circle and you just sat in the middle on the ground.   
Not knowing how long you that there, you felt someone watching you. Without looking up you said loudly “I know that someone is here.”   
“How did you know?” You recognized the voice immediately.   
“I felt it, you can come closer you know that right?”   
You felt Zeldas presence directly next to you. You still hadn’t looked up, but grabbed her hand and said “Come, sit down. It’s a lovely night.”


	3. 3~

“Why are you here? In the middle of the night?” Zelda asked next to you. “I couldn’t sleep and I love the woods. The silence” you said honest. “Why will you not look at me?” You could hear the hurt in her voice. You blush. “Y/N please look at me” Zelda said firmly. You looked up and locked eyes with her. After a few seconds you looked down again and felt the heat in your cheeks. “I can’t” “But why not? Did I do something?” Zelda asked. “No it’s not that” you said. “But what is it then?” You looked up again and tried to say something. Standing up, you said “I’m sorry Zelda” and ran away.   
At home you stumbled into your house and ran directly to your bed. You pressed your face into your pillow and mumbled “What is wrong with me?”   
You don’t know when you fell asleep, but as you woke up your back was hurting as hell. You took a shower and went to the cinema. You forgot that it was Friday, until Sabrina and her friends came through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Y/N” Sabrina shouted from the door. “Hey Sabrina” you smiled. As the group bought there tickets Sabrina said to you “You know, my Aunt was asking me about you” “What? Why?” You said shocked. Sabrina just shrugged and said “I don’t know. She wanted to know some details about you.” “And what did you told her?”  
“Just that you’re a very nice person and you’re always honest.” You sighed and Sabrina added “and that you’re shy as hell.” “Oh Sabrina, why did you told her that.” You said frustrated. Sabrina just smirked and left with her friends to their movie. “That kid” you thought and turned to the next visitor. After your work you went home and put on different clothes. Something warm, cause you needed a quit place to think and the only place you could think was that spot in the woods. You walked nearly ten minutes and sat down.   
What is going on with me? Why can’t I look in her eyes without feeling nervous? I think I’m attracted to Zelda. But I just met her, that’s not possible. Okay yeah she’s really beautiful and ...   
You were deep in your thoughts that you didn’t felt someone standing behind you. Zelda was standing directly behind you and was watching you. She tapped you on your shoulder and you jumped up and screamed. “Bloody hell” you screamed and tried to catch your breath. Your heart was beating rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Zelda you scared me nearly to death” you shouted. Zelda rolled her eyes and said “Oh please if you hadn’t been so deep in your thoughts, you had heard me.” “Wait what did you say? Are you saying that you have been watching me?” Now it was Zeldas turn to blush.   
“Tell the truth.”   
“Okay okay. Yes I’ve watched you.”  
You didn’t say anything and Zelda asked “Why did you ran away last night?”   
You tensed and just wanted to ran again, but Zelda must have sensed it, because she grabbed your hands so you couldn’t ran away. For a few moments nobody said anything. You sigh and whispers “I think I’m attracted to you.” “What was that?” “Nothing” “No say it again” Zelda squeezed your hands. You looked in her eyes and said “I think I’m attracted to you. There is something about you, that’s pulling me towards you and I can’t stop it.” “Do you wish it would stop” now it was Zelda who whispered and put her hand on your cheek. “No” you shook your head.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know, normally I didn’t even talk to other people besides my family, cause they annoy me. Some will say I’m arrogant. But you, you’re special.” You kiss her and after you realized she reciprocates the kiss, you back off. “I’m sorry” you whisper. Zelda touches her lips and grabbed your collar. She kissed you hard and for a moment you were shocked but soon reciprocated the kiss. You two got lost. “What is it about you that I can’t resist?” You whisper. “Magic” Zelda whispered back with closed eyes. “What?” you smiled. Zelda opened her eyes and said “Don’t freak out.” You took her hands and she said “I’m a witch.” Your eyes widened and you drew your hands back. You saw the hurt in Zeldas eyes even if it was just for a second. “You’re kidding right?” She shook her head and moved her fingers. In the next moment you were pulled against Zeldas body. You gasped and took hold on her shoulders “Told you” Zelda smirked. You wanted to move away put she grabbed your waist. “Please don’t do that. I wouldn’t have told you if I wouldn’t trust you.” Zelda whispered and you spotted a tear in her eye.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re a witch? How is that even possible? I thought witches only exist in books and movies.” “No we’re real.” You looked in Zeldas eyes and searched for a simple explanation. “You’re the only mortal who knows that.” “Mortal? What does that mean? Are you immortal?” You asked shocked. “No, but age is different for witches.” “May I ask how old you are?” She runs her finger over your lower lip and said “Hmm that’s difficult to explain. Let’s say I’m several centuries old.” Your brain tried to register what you just heard. You took Zeldas hands in yours and there it was again, the hurt in her eyes. “Please don’t look at me like that.” Zelda turned around and said “I had somehow guessed that you will despise me if I tell you.” “What?” You we’re shocked at what Zelda just said. You could never hate her. “No it’s okay, you don’t need to say anything.” You grabbed her waist and pulled her towards you. You hugged her from behind and linked you hands on her belly. “Zelda listen to me and listen carefully. I could never, I repeat, never hate you. It’s just a lot to process. That you’re a witch doesn’t change my feelings for you.” You feel Zeldas hands above yours and she leans into you. “Why are you so special?” She asked. “Really? And that’s coming from you? You’re the witch, love.” You kiss her cheek and hugs her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda turns in your arms and faces you. She took your face in her hands “As much as I love this moment, it’s freezing cold here and I don’t want for you to get sick. “You’re probably right. We should both head home.” You got a little sad at the thought of being alone again. You kissed Zelda one more time and started to walk away, feeling the tears streaming down your cheeks. Suddenly you felt Zelda's hand take yours. “You know, my family wouldn’t even notice if I’m home or not.” Zelda whispered but didn’t look in your eyes. You squeeze her hand and whisper back “Will you come with me?” She nodded and you two started to walk. At your door you turned to Zelda and said apologetically “It's pretty messy in there.” “I don’t care” Zelda shrugged and smiled. You two went inside and you helped Zelda out of her coat. Now you had a chance to look closely at her figure and what she was wearing. “See something you like?” Zelda smirked. You blush and nodded. “Good. Now let me see what’s underneath that coat.” You reddened even more, because under your coat you wore just a tight sport leggings and a hoodie. Your body wasn’t bad, in the contrary you were pretty fit. Zelda tugged on your sleeve and you took your coat off. She eyed you and smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

“You look absolutely delicious.” “Really? Even in that clothes?” You rolled your eyes. “Of course.” You lead Zelda to your living room and sat down on the couch. “Tell me something about you Zelda. I’m kissing you, but I barely know you.” “What do you want to know?” “Let me think about it.” For a few minutes it was quiet. 

“Are all of your family members witches?” 

“No, Sabrina’s mother was a mortal, so she’s half mortal, half witch. But the others are all witches.” 

“Did you had something with a woman before me?”

“Yes, in all the centuries I lived, of course there were also women.”

“Have you ever killed someone?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“Not all!” 

“Do you have feelings for me?” 

“Wow from killing to feeling? That’s interesting.”

“Please don’t avoid the question! I need clarification.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one

“I, Well, yes I think I may have feelings for you” Zelda whispered. 

You wanted to ask another question but the woman in front of you stopped you.   
“No wait. It’s my turn now.”

“Do you have feelings for me?” Zelda asked quite curious. 

“Yes I do. It’s so new for me to have feelings for someone since the moment I locked eyes with her.”

Zelda searched your eyes for a lie, but could only find honesty. “It’s the same for me. Never did I fell in love so quickly. Especially with a mortal.” 

“Would you introduce me to your family?” 

“Oh I definitely would, but not immediately. I would love to keep our relationship a secret. Just the two of us.”

“It’s a relationship now?” You smirked. 

“Oh shut up” Zelda laughed a pulled you against her. She kissed you and you whisper “I like the idea of the two of us in a relationship.”


End file.
